


The Memories of a Time Lord

by wiznearbi



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: He loves his friends, Imagines, Mentions of Character Death, Mickey and Martha are a happy family, Multi, Nostalgia, and other things, nostalgic Doctor, oneshots, the doctor is sad, woop woop it's the Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiznearbi/pseuds/wiznearbi
Summary: Doctor Who one-shots and imagines, all involving our beloved Time Lord.I accept requests and prompts with open arms.





	1. 1 - Emily

**Author's Note:**

> These are probably really bad but

I lay by my father's grave, a single fresh rose I'd bought earlier that day placed beside it, it's pink petals brightening the mood in the misty, ominous air. I smile as my head fills with memories, him lifting me up and spinning me 'round, him helping me make a cake for Mum on mother's day, him and Mum telling me stories of how they met during the end of the world, me laughing and calling them crazy, him telling me roses were his favourite flower, because he said, 'Had it not been for a certain Rose, your mother and I would never have met." .....

His voice rang through my head as I remembered that particular memory, and I sighed sadly, glancing at his name carved into the rock.

Mickey Smith.

"Hey Dad," I whispered, "How y'doin?" I picked up the rose and stroked its petals, "I bought you your favourite flower, the prettiest rose they had!" I chuckle before sniffing, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I heard a slow wheezing, but I wasn't in the mood to pay attention, "M-mum told me I should stop coming here alone so often, b-because of strangers, but I told her to stop worrying-"

"Ah, but we're talking about Martha Jones here!"

I jumped and turned my head to the direction of the new voice. There stood a tall, skinny middle-aged man, with monstrous eyebrows, his hands stuck in the pockets of his coat. Something about this stranger told me he didn't smile often, but here he was, smiling at me now. He walked up and stood right above me, his smile wavering as he looked at the gravestone.

"Oh Mickey," he whispered. Judging by his accent, it was clear he was a Scot, "I'm so, so sorry.."

I furrowed my eyebrows, deep in thought. So this man, this old, wrinkly man, knew my parents? He'd mentioned my mother before, and he seemed to know my father. I slowly got up and studied his face curiously.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked him, softly.

He seemed startled that I'd spoken, but his face rested as he responded.

"The Doctor, just the Doctor, and you?"

"Emily. Emily Jones-Smith."


	2. 2 - Forget Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor comes across a younger Donna in a cafe.

The Doctor was an old man, and despite all his lasting and one-off companions, he felt lonely. He yearned for a friend, nothing more, nothing less. He'd give anything (apart from his darling TARDIS, of course) for someone who didn't want a romantic relationship with him.

Someone like Donna.

Oh Donna, that sassy woman. She was so strong, so resilient, thoughtful, smart, kind. Oh yes, she was truly something, although she didn't know it. Why did she have to forget? Did it really have to come to that? Could there have been another option? Perhaps if they'd had more time?

"Oi, mate, I asked you what you wanted."

He blinked. "I'm terribly sorry, ma'am," he apologised, "Must've zoned out...just a chocolate milkshake would be nice, thanks."

She chuckled. "What are you? A kid?"

"What's the point of being grown-up if you can't act childish sometimes?" He smiled.

"True, that," she agreed "That'll be a pound."

The Doctor felt around in his pockets before being hit with the sudden realisation that he hadn't brought any money. He laughed nervously.

"Looks like I forgot my wallet. Knew I shouldn't 'ave left in in the TAR- I mean, at home." He quickly corrected himself. The young woman eyed him strangely, flicking back her red hair.

"That's too bad." She said, shaking her head, "We don't really sell anything for free."

"Of course you don't," The Doctor mumbled, "What'll be the point of that, eh? Can't buy anything with thin air, or flowers...speaking of flowers, is that a forget-me-not in your hair?"

She lifted up her hand to let her fingers lightly brush against the petals of the steel-blue flower tucked behind her ear.

"Oh, yes, it is," she nodded, with a small smile, "There's this wonderful man I know. He gave it to me."

"Is that so?" The Doctor asked, surprised, "Is he your boyfriend?"

She blushed and shook her head vigorously.

"No, no!" She giggled, "I mean, I wish he was but...he has a girlfriend." Her face fell and she glanced over at a young man that looked around her age, serving an elderly couple seated at the far corner of the café. The Doctor smiled at her warmly.

"Oh, you never know, Donna," he mused, "You might have a chance with him one day."

She snorted. "As if. He's 28, he's older than me by five years! Not to mention he's not interested in- Hold on...how did you know my name?"

He pointed at the name tag on her chest.

"It's right there, 'Donna Noble'," he explained, "That's your name, right?"

Her face relaxed when she realised he wasn't a stalker as she'd assumed.

"Yes, that's right." She breathed, "That's my name, Donna."

"Yes," he nodded, before adjusting his coat and grinning at her.

"Well, I best be off. Forget-me-not, Donna!"


End file.
